zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers In Arms
Today's mission to infiltrate a Ministry base isn't going to be easy, especially considering who you'll be working with Cast * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Sigrid Hakkinen Plot Raise The Lift Janine, Jody and Sam run through the mission briefing. Today you're working with someone who doesn't know Janine's alive, to infiltrate a Ministry meeting and retrieve some files. Worth A Try You're with Amelia on this mission, and Jody's not happy to see her again. Especially after Amelia teases her about her recent star turn in Ian's documentary. Do Hurry Up Amelia's clear on the plan, but she's not sure why this 'Jerry' person is so important, or why you'd want to paint an even bigger target on your backs by working with him. Those Zombies Look Hungry The apocalypse is clearly easier on some than others. Amelia's driver arrives to take her to the meeting. You and Jody have to run behind. Head For The Supply Cupboard After a brief interlude, where Janine and Sam make fun of Ian's awful radio play, it's back to the mission. Amelia's made contact with the Minister, and successfully left the door open for you. Get There Before Sigrid! Sam's got no cameras in the facility so he'll guide you by map. Amelia gets the Minister to reveal where she's holding Jerry - you'll need to head to Block B, Cell 128. Phase One Is Complete At Jerry's location you confront the Minister, but this was all an elaborate ruse! Jerry's not really here and the information was fed to you - Amelia couldn't resist the bounty on your heads. As soldiers surround you Jody turns the tables yet again. Amelia's done well; you've got the Minister right where you want her. S05E09 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Noah Base external surveillance report via periscope, please. SAM YAO: sighs Oh, it’s a lovely day, actually. One of those really sunny ones where the sky is clear blue, and you sort of want to take a photo of how lovely it looks. Only, you know, you’ll probably just end up taking a photo of your feet, because you’re basically rubbish at photography. And by “you”, I mean me, obviously. Oh yeah, and just to be clear, I am too badly coordinated to be any use at kung fu. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, yes, and I’m not a Sith lord. That radio documentary is the least of our concerns. I was referring to the zombie situation, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Yeah, I know. I just thought a little scene setting might get everyone in the mood. And there are no zoms in sight. JANINE DE LUCA: Very good. Now, Runner Four, Runner Five: your primary objective today is to extract our target from a secret military holding facility. Are you confident of mission parameters? JODY MARSH: Yup. Actually looking forward to it, in a weird sort of way. JANINE DE LUCA: I see. And you’re aware of how very dangerous this is? JODY MARSH: Oh, definitely. JANINE DE LUCA: And of the many ways in which this particular mission could go wrong? SAM YAO: Hmm. I counted eleven. Maybe twelve, if there’s an unforeseen shoelace related disaster. JODY MARSH: We’re ready, Janine. We know what we’ve got to do. One, liaise with our contact. Two, keep radio silence while we’re with her because she doesn’t know you’re alive. Three, follow her instructions to get us inside the holding facility where a meeting with Sigrid is taking place. Four, avoid all contact with Sigrid or her people until the secondary target’s been acquired. I mean, you know, the files. But you told us to call them the secondary target. And Five, initiate extraction for the primary target. Did I get everything? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Very good, Miss Marsh. JODY MARSH: “Big boy”. As if I call anyone “big boy”! Especially not on a mission. I’m a professional! JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, you may now take your positions for mission launch. SAM YAO: They’re already in position, Janine. They’re standing in the lift. JODY MARSH: Confirmed. Runners Four and Five in position. See? Professional. JANINE DE LUCA: Raise the lift. And run! JODY MARSH: There she is, Five. Our contact, lounging against that tree like she hasn’t got a care in the world. Amazing. AMELIA SPENS: Jody, Five. You’re late. JODY MARSH: Sorry. Being one of Britain’s most wanted doesn’t help with punctuality. But you wouldn’t know about that, would you? Seeing how cozy you are with Sigrid. AMELIA SPENS: I’m helping you now, aren’t I? At considerable personal risk, I might add. JODY MARSH: Yeah, because we’re paying you. When the job’s done, you’ll get the code to enter Runner Seven’s secret arms dump. AMELIA SPENS: Believe me, the reward for capturing you and Five, not to mention the baby, is worth quite a lot more than that. You’re lucky I like you. JODY MARSH: scoffs You told everyone in the country that we’d – what was it she said, Five? Oh yeah – that people at Abel have “lost all human decency”. AMELIA SPENS: Oh, you heard that, did you? I thought Ian’s little documentary was rather flattering to you, Jody. JODY MARSH: Uh, flattering? They made me sound like some kind of… some kind of giggling weirdo. Who’s in love with Sam! A giggling weirdo who’s in love with Sam in a really pervy way. AMELIA SPENS: But it was a very memorable performance! I’d say that that actress was the break out star of the show. Oh dear, you seem to have brought a few zoms along with you from wherever it is you call home nowadays. North of here, is it? JODY MARSH: As if we’re going to tell you. AMELIA SPENS: Worth a try. Uh, but we really had better get moving. Sigrid’s very firm about time keeping. Come on. AMELIA SPENS: I think we’ve lost them, and we’re getting close to the facility. JODY MARSH: Do you know what you have to do? AMELIA SPENS: Yes, yes. Your plan’s very clear, Jody. Janine clearly taught you well before Steve chucked her off that cliff. When I enter the facility, I’ll leave the door open so you and Five could follow behind while I distract Sigrid and her people. I’ll leave my earpiece mic transmitting, and use my natural charm – MARSH laughs Using all my charm and persuasive powers, I’ll convince Sigrid to reveal the precise location of the prisoner. Then, I’ll isolate Sigrid so you can capture her, and use her as a bargaining chip to ensure your safe passage back out of the facility. Did I forget anything? JODY MARSH: No, that’s it. AMELIA SPENS: Are you really positive this Jerry person is being held here? My people haven’t been able to confirm his whereabouts. JODY MARSH: We’re sure. AMELIA SPENS: And why are you so keen to get hold of him? My intel says he’s high up in Netrophil, maybe even the head. You’re just going to make yourselves more of a target than you already are. JODY MARSH: Netrophil had a network in London. That’s where Jamie’s being held. AMELIA SPENS: Jamie? King Jamie? You’re planning to break the King of England out of prison from under Sigrid’s nose? Do you actually want to run around Britain with a tail of Ministry soldiers after you like zombies? JODY MARSH: He’s our friend! We need to get him away from her. I don’t care how hard it is! AMELIA SPENS: Well, never let it be said that you don’t think big. And stupid. Oh, look. My driver’s arrived. She’s parked the Jeep in that lay-by up ahead. One more push and we can make it. But do hurry up. My legs are starting to ache. AMELIA SPENS: Thank goodness. Here’s Belinda in the car. I don’t think I could run another inch. BELINDA: I brought you some iced water, ma'am. JODY MARSH: Talk about how the other half lives. Do you think later Belinda will give her a pedicure? AMELIA SPENS: Actually, I have a specialist for that. He used to run his own nail salon in Slough. Anyway, no time for chatting. Sigrid’s expecting me, and I don’t like to keep people waiting. Especially when they’re ruthless dictators with almost absolute control over the entire country. Oh dear. It looks like those zombies are back. And they’ve brought some friends! In fact, judging from those tops, they’ve brought the whole rugby team. I bet that one in front was a ?. Look at the size of him. JODY MARSH: Are you getting turned on by a zombie? AMELIA SPENS: Gray skin and open wounds have never really done much for me. He does have impressive thighs, though. Okay, Belinda, back in the Jeep. We’d better get moving. What on earth are you doing? JODY MARSH: Getting in the Jeep. AMELIA SPENS: Don’t be absurd. I can’t take you with me! What if Sigrid has surveillance outside the facility? JODY MARSH: So what, you want us to run along behind you, like… like… AMELIA SPENS: Well-trained dogs? Yes. Precisely. But you’d better hurry. Those zombies look quite hungry. SAM YAO: How are you guys doing? Uh, you’re coming up on the containment facility. JODY MARSH: Yeah. It’s the end of that gravel drive. It’s pretty horrible, actually. Like Wormwood Scrubs’ more depressed cousin. JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Spens’ Jeep is drawing up outside the main gates. Everything is going to plan, so far. SAM YAO: Honestly, Janine, we all know there’s a “so far” at the end of that sentence. There’s no need to say it. It’s like you actually want something to go wrong. JANINE DE LUCA: If you’re not happy under my command, Mister Yao, you can always abscond with all that advanced technology you stole from beneath the ice cream tower. SAM YAO: Uh, was that a joke? Did you just make a joke about Ian’s horrible radio documentary? JODY MARSH: You have to admit the guy playing you was pretty funny. “Oh, look at me, I’m all evil and geeky and I like killing people a lot!” laughs SAM YAO: Yeah, at least I didn’t – I mean, the fake me didn’t giggle all the time like some kind of demented hamster. “Oh, Sam, you’re so masterful! Let’s go and kill some innocent civilians together!” JANINE DE LUCA: If we could get back to business, please. SAM YAO: Well, you started. JODY MARSH: Yeah, actually, you did. JANINE DE LUCA: As I was saying, you and Five will need to be ready to improvise. No plan survives contact with the enemy. We learned that when we attempted to take back Abel. SAM YAO: Look, Sigrid’s come to meet Amelia at the main entrance, now. sighs So much for plans not surviving contact with the enemy. Sigrid is the enemy. She’s literally having contact with Amelia right now. I mean, look, they’re shaking hands! JANINE DE LUCA: Now, Miss Spens has sent her driver away, and she and Sigrid are heading inside. Yes, good. Miss Spens has dropped a book to prevent the door from fully closing, but an automatic alarm will trigger in five minutes if it isn’t shut, so you need to get inside, fast. SAM YAO: Head for the supply cupboard we saw on the plans, if you can. And stay out of the line of sight of those security cameras. JANINE DE LUCA: Run! JODY MARSH: Quickly, Five. In here! GUARD: Section sigma alpha’s in lockdown, sir. GUARD: Good. Send the interrogators through. JODY MARSH: That was close. Sam, Janine, you still reading me? SAM YAO: Loud and clear. JODY MARSH: Can you see us? SAM YAO: No, I haven’t got internal cameras, but Steve managed to get hold of some schematics. What can you see? JODY MARSH: Uh, mostly Five’s shoulder, and a mop. SAM YAO: What can you see outside the cupboard? JODY MARSH: Uh, pretty standard corridor. Gray walls, gray floor. Honestly, the decor in this place! Oh, and the door opposite has a plaque saying G19 on it. SAM YAO: G19? G19… Okay, got you. JODY MARSH: So where do we need to go? JANINE DE LUCA: Hold on a moment. Miss Spens has left her earpiece transmitting as agreed. I’ll patch you in to her conversation. AMELIA SPENS: Seventy gallons of treated petrol, to make up the shortfall, but I’m afraid it won’t be cheap. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Needs must, my dear. AMELIA SPENS: There is a little favor you might do me in return for, say, a twenty-five percent reduction in cost? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Of course there is. AMELIA SPENS: I gather you’re holding the Netrophil agent Jerry here. I believe that he has some contact information I’d find useful. Any chance you could give me five minutes in a room with him? SIGRID HAKKINEN: What makes you think he’ll speak to you when we’ve yet to induce him to speak to us? AMELIA SPENS: I have my ways. There are still people he cares about on the outside. JODY MARSH: She is a terrible, terrible woman. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Interesting. I don’t suppose you could use those persuasive powers on the Ministry’s behalf? AMELIA SPENS: Of course! For a price. SIGRID HAKKINEN: He’s being held in block B, cell 128. I’ll take you there now. SAM YAO: Did you get that? B128. That’s straight down the corridor, and then you’ll need to run around the perimeter wall. JANINE DE LUCA: But hurry. It’s imperative you get there before Sigrid. SAM YAO: Are you there yet? JODY MARSH: I think so. There’s a big red brick building ahead, barred windows and – oh God, I think I can hear screams. JANINE DE LUCA: Is the Minister in sight? JODY MARSH: Yeah. Just leaving the block opposite with Amelia. Looks like she hasn’t brought any guards with her. JANINE DE LUCA: Then you know what to do. JODY MARSH: Come on, Five. It’s showtime. Hands in the air, Sigrid! We’ve got guns, and believe me, we will shoot! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Miss Marsh, Runner Five. You’re looking remarkable healthy. Clearly, being fugitives suits you. JODY MARSH: I said, hands in the air. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Do you really want to take that tone with me, young lady? Do you have any idea what I can do to you? Feel free to take a look in that building behind you if you have any doubts. You’ll find some very compelling reasons to put down those weapons. What you won’t find, I’m afraid, is Jerry. The intel concerning his location was fed to you directly by me. JODY MARSH: What? What are you saying? SIGRID HAKKINEN: That this is a trap, and you’ve walked right into it. With a little assistance from your friend Amelia, of course. Thank you so much, my dear, for coming to me as soon as these criminals approached you. Your loyalty to the Ministry is appreciated, and will be rewarded. JODY MARSH: Amelia! AMELIA SPENS: Sorry, Jody. I really do like you, but I’m not a fool. The price on both your heads was extraordinary. And if it leads to that baby, well. I mean, who wouldn’t want a private island? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Guards, reveal yourselves. Now, as you can see, Runners Four and Five, you’re completely surrounded. You have only two choices: surrender or die. JODY MARSH: What’s that, Sigrid? Are you telling us you’ve won? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Drop your weapons. JODY MARSH: Why, because the dozen or so armed soldiers you’ve got around this courtyard who’ve clearly been waiting for us all along? Sorry to burst your bubble, Sigrid, but Amelia warned us they’d be there. AMELIA SPENS: What on earth do you mean? JODY MARSH: There’s no need to pretend anymore, Amelia. We’ve completed phase one of the plan. You did brilliantly.Category:Mission Category:Season Five